


Truth or Dare

by jb_ladybug



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (TV) RPF, Skam Italia
Genre: Bisexual Elia Santini, Elia Santini/Filippo Sava - Freeform, Elippo, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Maybe leads to smut?, Niccolo Fares/Martino Rametta - Freeform, Nicotino - Freeform, SKAM, Skam Italy - Freeform, Truth or Dare, idk I didn't write that part, only fluff, skam italia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_ladybug/pseuds/jb_ladybug
Summary: Elia doesn't often turn down dares, so when he refuses this one, some people want to know why.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of ELIPPO BECOMING CANNON (if Ele ships them we all have to come on) in todays chat, here's a little something I've had in my brain.

Elia Santini had never been one to shy away from a challenge. Everyone knew that. Which was why it was the unspoken goal of tonight’s game to find something that he wouldn’t do. Nicco found it.

“Ok Santini,” He began, “I dare you,” the smirk on this face should have been enough to tell Elia what was coming, “to kiss Filo.”

“No.” The word was out of Elia’s mouth before he had time to think about how it might sound. Marti and Gio raised their eyebrows at him, but Filo laughed. 

“No? Come on Santini, I promise I brushed my teeth before you boys came over.” Filo’s smirk was identical to Nicco’s, looking between them Elia couldn’t help but wonder if maybe they knew something they shouldn’t.

“It’s not going to happen guys,” Elia informed the group, trying his hardest to stay collected, despite the heat that was trickling up his neck.

“Drink then, you know the rules.” Lucchi urged, pushing a full shot glass in his direction. At least someone seemed to be oblivious. He took the shot. Next round.

“Elia?” 

“Truth.”

“Why won’t you kiss Filo?” Marti asked, the quirk in his eyebrows was a challenge Elia almost rose to.

He took another shot instead.

By the time the game had ended Elia had only taken the two shots, most everyone else however, had had many, many more.

Lucchi had passed out on the couch before the game was even officially over, and Gio was following close behind him on the armchair. Marti and Nicco had gotten a little too affectionate once they were tipsy and gone back to Nicco’s flat. Only Elia and Filo were left cognizant enough to clean up the night’s aftermath.

Elia was washing a few of their dishes at the sink when Filo entered carrying the remnants of the snacks he and Gio had brought. 

“You know Elia,” Filo began, dumping his armful of half empty chip bags on the counter, “I’m a little offended that the only dare you turned down tonight had to do with me.” He sure didn’t sound offended, amused maybe, teasing definitely, but not offended.

The two shots from earlier were just enough to make Elia feel brave, and they were alone, pretty much. If there was ever a time for Elia to admit the truth, it was now. So he did. 

“I just didn’t want the first time I kissed you to be because of some stupid dare.” He said, rather more confidently than he had expected to, looking Filo dead in the eyes.

“The first time?” Filo was still teasing him. “Do you plan on there being more than one?”

“Yes.”

There was no backing out now, he was in too deep not to tell the whole truth.

When had they gotten so close? Their faces were just inches apart when the older boy muttered, “Well what are you waiting for then?”

Elia didn’t need any more invitation than that. He leaned into Filo, slowly, until their lips were just a breath apart. Suddenly Elia was nervous, he had never kissed a boy before, at least, not one he liked the way he liked Filo. With butterflies in his stomach, Elia pressed his lips into the older boy’s, softly, shyly, he didn’t want to mess this up.

Filo’s lips were soft under his, his lip ring a striking contrast, but not an unpleasant one. It felt good. He felt good. He didn’t want to stop. 

In fact, he wanted more. Elia pushed farther into the kiss, pushed his body farther into Filo’s, the less space between them the better. 

Filo seemed to agree. His hands gripped tightly around Elia’s hips, pulling him closer. And Elia got closer. Backing them into the kitchen counter, tangling one hand into Filo’s hair, the other on his neck, his chest, anywhere he could reach.

Breathlessly, finally, they broke apart.

“That was the kind of first kiss I wanted.” Elia’s voice came out in a huff. “I don’t think the other guys would have wanted to see that.” He teased.

“I don’t think I would have wanted them to see that either.” Filo admitted, resting his forehead on Elia’s, eyes still closed. “Are you staying tonight?” He asked, a half nod towards the other boys, asleep in the living room, giving Elia an out if he wanted one.

He didn’t want one. “Is that an invitation?” The glint in Elia’s eyes was enough to tell him that he knew it was, but wanted to hear Filo say it. 

He obliged.

“God yes.”


End file.
